


Where You Hold Me Tight

by Silver_Snow_77



Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Bisexuality, Deepthroating, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Femdom, Kinktober, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Orgasm Denial, Pegging, Polyamory, Spitroasting, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26765800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Snow_77/pseuds/Silver_Snow_77
Summary: Kinktober Day 1: Sex Toy/Strap-OnTam and Steph make loving use of their boy.
Relationships: Stephanie Brown/Tam Fox, Stephanie Brown/Tim Drake, Stephanie Brown/Tim Drake/Tam Fox, Tim Drake/Tam Fox
Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950787
Comments: 7
Kudos: 40





	Where You Hold Me Tight

**Author's Note:**

> For Day One of Kinktober, and for a kinkmeme prompt!
> 
> Day 1: Sex toy/Strap-on
> 
> https://dckinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/766.html?thread=36862#cmt36862
> 
> The girls want to see just how pretty and obedient their bird will be when he’s getting a thorough fucking from both ends
> 
> +bonus: orgasm denial, blindfolding, collars, cock cage, and begging

Steph bites her lip to hold in a moan as she watches Tam slide home, her strap-on sinking deep into Tim from behind and making him groan loudly. His lips are stretched obscenely around the girth of her own vibrantly purple accessory, those pretty eyes covered by his tie as he swallows the considerable length all the way down the way he’s learned to do. 

Tam is petting Tim’s spine with one hand while she grabs his narrow hip with the other, adjusting her angle to push as deep as she can go. The other woman is beautifully bare and gently commanding, patting Tim’s thigh to make him widen his stance and let her start up a rhythm that has him letting out muffled little noises and flushing strawberry pink to match the dildo spearing him open.

Steph’s not sure what is the most fascinating aspect of the tableau before her: the bouncing of Tam’s breasts as she takes Tim apart, and the way Tim pushes back into each thrust; Tam’s husky murmurs of praise as she grinds her clit against the harness and the answering sounds Tim can barely make when his throat is so full; how the bulge of Steph’s strap is visible through the muscles of his neck, just barely testing the black leather collar that’s so stark against Tim’s pale skin...

It isn’t long until they have him squirming and sweating, that lovely flush spreading below his face and down his alabaster torso, making the scattered pale scars stand out more. It’s appetizing, makes Steph want to lick the sweat from his skin and rake her nails down his back to leave her own marks there. She settles for sinking her hands into Tim’s thick hair, twisting and pulling it the way she knows drives Tim wild with desire.

Tam pauses in her rhythm for a moment, bending forwards to grab for something off to the side. Steph gasps when she feels the vibrations begin and set her senses further ablaze. Tim wails and shakes, especially when Tam changes the angle of her thrusts again and begins grinding against his prostate.

It isn’t long before Tim is shuddering and whining in the way that both women know means their boy is teetering on the edge. But before he can tumble off the precipice, Tam grips his cock firmly enough to make him groan in protest as his orgasm is denied.

There is nothing that can quite compare to the hot, bone-deep wanting she feels in moments like these. Steph is no poet, but god does she want to have the words to describe how this makes her feel, to have Tim so open and trusting between them as they use him. 

She pulls back and withdraws from his mouth, petting his cheek with her thumb. Tim swallows loudly, shivering and leaning into it.

“What do you say, sweetheart?” Steph asks.

“Please, mistress. Please let me come,” he rasps.

“Good boy,” Tam says, and lets him unravel.


End file.
